


Smooth

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-16
Updated: 2002-11-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Maybe this time it'd be a little smooth.





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Smooth

## Smooth

### by Perpetual Motion

Disclaimer: Not mine. Joss', and he rocks.

Author's Notes: I tend to wait longer than a couple of eps before writing fic. I like to know the characters a little better, but there's something about Malcolm and Simon that makes me want to hurry. :)

* * *

Smooth By Perpetual Motion

Nothin' ever goes smooth. Known that most my life. Learned it real good at the end of the war when my ass was kicked, and I retreated to the Serenity. Been here ever since, and nothin's been smooth.

'Specially not dealin' with Simon Tam. The man's a pain in my ass and my head all at the same time. I ever get caught with him, I'll be in an Alliance prison quicker than Jayne bein' in somebody's wallet. But I keep him here. Reason one, the ship need's a doc, and he's a doc. Rather worry about gettin' caught by the Alliance than anyone dyin' before we got caught. Don't really care that's he a fugie. He's a doctor. And pretty good so far. None of us are dead yet.

'Course, then there's that whole 'pain in the head' problem too. Can't get the man out of my mind. Every time I close my eyes, he's right there, all prim and neat, bein' polite. Just like when he's stichin' me up in the infirmary. All business. I've seen him smile a time or two, but never at me. Usually at River when she's havin' a good day or does somethin' that makes him think of what she used to be.

The boy won't get out of my head, and seems like whenever he's in there I gotta run into him. Like yesterday, when I had to go to the infirmary with a crick in my neck.

He looked up from organizin' somethin' and nodded. "What can I help you with, Captain?"

"Crick in my neck. Can't get it loose." I sat on the bed and watched him approach. He's got a grace that I can't figure out. Don't know if it's all that proper upbringin' he had or if he's just a smooth walker naturally.

He pressed his fingers into my neck and felt around a bit. "Tell me when it hurts."

"'Kay." I tried to concentrate on the exam, but I kinda lost myself in his fingers on my neck. Sharp pain by my shoulder brought me out of it. "There."

He pressed a little harder, know he saw me flinch. "Sorry, Captain, but I think it's just a tensed muscle. You probably slept on it wrong. If you'll hold still I can massage it loose."

I nodded. Clenched my hands when his thumb dug a little deep. Arched my back when he hit it again. His hand eased up, and I relaxed, moved my head a bit. Crick was gone. "Thanks, Doc."

His hand landed back on my shoulder. "Just a moment, Captain. As long as you're here, I may as well make sure there aren't any more muscle cramps in your future." He started running his hands up and down my back, pressing his thumbs here and there checkin' for problems. I groaned a little when he pressed his palms near my backbone. Somethin' about it felt real nice.

"Are you sore, Captain?"

"I'm fine."

He pressed his hands again, then let up. "Nothing feels tense or out of place." He walked around to face me. "Anything else bothering you?"

"Nothin'." I stood up, puttin' us closer together than I meant to. Looked down into his face, his eyes, felt the pain in my head start again. "Simon."

He looked surprised, probably 'cause I used his name. I don't tend to do that. "Yes, Captain?"

"Mal."

A couple of blinks later, he managed to get it out. "Mal."

I looked into his eyes, saw somethin' that let me think I could get away with what I wanted to do. Bent down and kissed him quick on the lips. Waited for him to do somethin'.

He blinked a couple more times, took a deep breath, and looked me right in the eye. Kissed me back.

Suddenly knew this might go a little smoother than I thought. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Perpetual Motion


End file.
